


Space Ice Cream And Brownies

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 4: Food/Cooking





	

After a few months in space, after leaving Arus, everybody thought that they’d be back to eating the green space goop and whatever the hell that ancient paladin dish was all about. Fortunately they had Hunk who was a kitchen wizard and seemed to be able to make just about anything from whatever was available. As well as that he had been working with Allura in keeping a greenhouse on the ship so that he still had access to the different plants they had found on Arus.

That night, since they all had been working tirelessly over the past couple of months, Hunk had decided that everyone deserved a treat. So here he was trying to figure out how he could turn green space goop and fresh herbs and spices into some sort of dessert.

Originally he had thought maybe something like brownies or ice cream or brownies and ice cream. Looking at the ingredients he had Hunk wasn’t too sure if he’d be able to do that now.

Hunk had a feeling he still might be able to do the ice cream thing. The space goop had the same consistency as ice cream on Earth when it was cold or warm and turned into a complete liquid when it was heated at a certain temperature. All he had to do was make it look less space goopy and green as well as somehow give it a different flavour to it’s normal bitterness.

He started by searching for the different tools that could help him, which there weren’t very many of. There was a large metal bowl that Hunk was guessing he was going to have to use it as both the mixing bowl as well as the saucepan. There was one large mixing spoon and a spatula. Hunk guessed he was going to have to use the spatula when he was heating the goop up and save the spoon for its actual purpose. That was when he realised. When he had first started using the kitchen there had been far more kitchen tools than this. Now he was down to enough plates, bowls and cutlery for the team, a metal mixing bowl, a mixing spoon and a spatula. What the hell had happened to everything else?

Hunk was in the middle of thinking of possible suspects when Coran walked in.

“You’ve been in here for quite sometime! Everything alright?” Coran asked.

“Not really. Hmmm, maybe you can help me Coran.” Hunk turned to look at him. “Ever since I got here and started cooking for everyone things have been going missing. I was wondering if you had any ideas of who could be taking and hiding the missing items.” Hunk replied.

“Lance maybe? Some sort of practical joke?”

“I thought so too, but his jokes don’t usually go on this long.” Hunk explained.

“Hmmm. This is quite the pickle. A ghost perhaps?” Coran responded.

Hunk laughed. “A ghost?? Really Coran? We’re in the middle of space! Where the hell is a ghost going to come from!”

“Well I-I don’t know. Maybe off of one of the many planets we’ve helped?”

That’s when it dawned on Hunk. “Coran?” he began. “Did you take the missing tools?”

“Me? I-I-I… This is an outrage! Why-why would I take your precious tools?”

“Coran. Was it?”

“I-uh-I…Fine. Yes, yes it was. I just missed cooking for everyone that I thought if stuff started going missing that you’d eventually stop so I could resume cooking.” Coran sighed and appeared to looked ashamed of himself for being so petty.

“Coran. I didn’t mean to take over. You could’ve just said and I’m sure we could’ve worked something out. Like a schedule or something similar. Or maybe we could cook together?” Hunk suggested.

Coran’s face appeared to light up at that. “Together?”

“Yeah. So how about you go get everything you stole and you can help with dessert!”

“That sounds like a great idea! I’ll be right back!” After saying that Coran quickly shot out of the room and was back in a manner of minutes with about half the stuff that had gone missing. Fortunately the half he had brought back was everything they needed. “So, what is for dessert tonight?”

“I was going to make ice cream and brownies, but we don’t exactly have the right ingredients for the brownies so I was just going to make ice cream out of the goop. Give it some different flavours using the different things we got from Arus as well as try and figure out how to make some food dye to give it a different colour.”

“Brownies? What are those?”

“They’re these little chocolate cake things we have back on Earth. Like little slices of Heaven.”

“Cakes, eh?”

“Yeah. Did you guys have them on Altea?” Hunk asked.

“Matter of fact we did! Which gives me an idea.” Coran said before he hurried off again. When he came back he returned with a white bag which was as big as most flour bags were on Earth.

“What’s in that?”

“It’s an instant cake fort of mix. I thought we could use it to make those brownies of yours.”

“That’s a brilliant idea Coran! Let’s do it!”

It was roughly an hour later when Hunk and Coran finally finished the desserts. It turned out Coran’s cake mix was indeed the miracle he had made it sound and they now had a plate of brownies. As well as a bowl of ice cream made by Coran. Turned out they didn’t need to use the green goop at all as Coran also had some instant ice cream as well. Apparently Altean and Earthling’s dessert weren’t all that different.

Once they had brought in the desert, sat down and everyone had dug in the responses were as Coran said they would be. Everyone absolutely loved it.

“Hunk! How did you manage this?” Lance asked as he began to finish his brownie off.

“I uh-” Hunk looked over at Coran “-I had some help from a friend.”


End file.
